Betting on Holders
by KingSimba62
Summary: After she saves his life, Adrien decides to speak to Ladybug in his civilian form. Also, it's revealed that Plagg and Tikki have a bet going on about Adrien and Marinette. [Total Ladyrien story.]
1. Confidence

**Heyya All,**

 **My second FanFic on this sight. This one isn't an AU, and that's not the only difference in how I'm writing this story compared to how I wrote the other one. Nothing which is necessarily better, just different. However, please, if you like this one, feel free to check out my other Miraculous story which is based off Beauty and the Beast (somewhat).**

 **I should also state, this is a LADYRIEN story. I just think it's the cutest. And I can't count the amount of Marichat stuff I've seen on here. (I'm not complaining btw, I like them too. I'm even thinking of having a scene in this one with them, but not having it be the majority of the story).**

 **Well, please enjoy and feel free to comment.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Confidence

She knew she was obsessed with him. She used to just as bad as he is. But this was crazy. But the funny kind of crazy. She didn't even bother to stifle her laughter.

"It's not what it looks like!" Adrien was in a rush to put away his "collectibles". In reality, they were children's toys that he found at a toy store. Everyone at school knew he was a huge Ladybug fan. But no one knew how embarrassing it can be, except now for Marinette.

"You're such a dork, Agreste." She laughed. Sure, she could be mean to him, but he never cared. In fact, it seemed to like it. As if he were a glutton for pain. That wasn't exactly the case, but he was cute, so it didn't matter. "You're hopeless."

"Mari, please, don't tell anyone?" He practically begged her. He almost felt the need to go on his knees and grovel, but choose against this. He didn't want to give her even more ammo.

She put her fingers to her chin, as if debating about to do with his life that she held in her hands. Well, at least his social life. "I don't know, I mean, Alya's SO going to ask."

"Maaarrrriiii!"

"Okay fine." Marinette conceded "Ill down play it. Tell her you have a few posters and that's it. I have to make it somewhat believable."

"Thank you thank you thankyou thankyouthankyou" he hugged her tightly, and she just patted the top of his head as if giving him a gentle 'its okay'.

Marinette's relationship with Adrien had become much better in the last few months. And it was giving her a much needed confidence boost. This was the second time they hung out without Alya and Nino, and it's been at least three months since she stuttered around him. A new all time record.

She even found that as she grew more confidence, Adrien only wanted to hang around her more. She cursed her one-year-ago self for not just having the confidence to speak to him. She felt it ironic that that's what attracted him to people.

In fact, that's exactly what was going through Adrien's head. She loved her confidence, it reminded her of Ladybug. Who he was obviously obsessed with. But more than that, his heart belonged to her. That confident air of hers and the way she smiled at him, whether he was being annoying or not, made him swoon.

"What is it that you like about Ladybug anyway?" Marinette was curious

"Well one, I've been a fan of superheroes since I was little. But honestly, Ladybug is just amazing as a person." He decided he'd be honest "you actually remind me allot of her."

"I do?" She was surprised. She always thought she was much different outside the mask than in. Ladybug was a superhero, Marinette was this clumsy girl. Total Peter Parker/ Clark Kent type thing.

He was quick to draw the connections. "You look similar. The hair and the eyes and what not. But you're also both really creative, kind, funny. What's not to love?" He didn't say confident. Some some reason he couldn't think of the word.

Marinette didn't notice. She preferred to keep her identity a safe distance away from her Ladybug persona. But admittedly, it was nice to see some connections drawn. "I guess so." She thought of something to make him smile. "You know, if I was Ladybug, you'd probably be Chat Noir. You're both blonde, green eyes, and you both have the dorkiest puns."

Adrien looked jokingly shocked "Wait, my puns BUG you!?"

"I hate you." She said playfully

"Ah, you see. There's the difference."

"What difference" she was confused.

"Ladybug's a hero. You'd be a villain."

"I swear to god, Agreste." Marinette began, then realized that continuing would prove his point, so she changed it up. "I'm not THAT mean."

"I don't know. Maybe." He shrugged "If how you treat me is any indication"

"I thought you loved me teasing you."

"I do. I'm just not afraid to tease back."

"Come on, you said you'd help me study for the test?"

"Yeah."

* * *

Tikki and Plagg say in their respective backpacks. Neither holder being aware of secrete connection between the Kwamis. They both laugh.

"Are you sure we haven't taken this to far?" Tikki asked "It's almost been a year."

"Eh." Plagg shrugged the thought off. "They'll figure it out soon."

"You mean Adrien, will figure it out soon." Tikki corrected

"Nope. In your dreams. Plagg smirked, though he knew Tikki couldn't see. "I have that boy as clueless as possible."

"Oh come on, Marinette will never figure out Chat's identity. The two are so different. Might as well forfeit and tell him already."

"Nope... NEVER!"

What the two teens didn't know was that their guides have known how true the comparisons of them to the superhero were. Both had a competition going to see who could keep their chosen from finding out longer. This was Plagg's idea, and it took some nagging to Tikki to get her to agree.

So they had no clue that the rule the kwami's told them about was a sham.

* * *

It didn't take too long for Marinette to get the hang of the material she needed. After their last study session, Adrien was certain they were going to be there for hours. "Thanks!" She was so happy "You're so awesome!"

There were only a few people who could say that to him and he'd actually believe it. Marinette was two of them.

"Marinette." Adrien said, suddenly feeling sentimental. It was probably due the villain line from less than an hour ago. But this time, there seemed to be something else there. "You're a hero, you know that?"

"Are you just saying that because you feel bad about the villain line." She knew Adrien was the type to give a comeback than feel guilty about it.

"No actually. Well kind of. I do mean it though. The way you stand up for people is amazing. I'm not even sure if I would have the guts to do that. And you're always the leader who wants to make sure everyone is happy and it's amazing."

She hugged him so hard. She was better at hiding it now, but Marinette was still totally crushing on the boy. At this point, she wondered if he'd ever realize. She thought the solution to her Adrien problems was to have more confidence. But she always feared as if she over-corrected herself and that he felt intimidated by her.

This was not a problem. Marinette feared she was being TOO confident. But Adrien knew actually what he loved in a girl. Confidence. But she was right about one thing, he had no clue she had a crush on him.

"Thanks for being a great friend."

"You too."

* * *

He didn't want her to leave after the studying. But she did. She was smart enough however to bring Adrien along with her. But he left to go home as soon as they got to the bakery. He claimed he just wanted to walk her home, but they both knew Marinette could totally handle herself. The girl was stronger psychically than he was. And he was top student to his fencing instructor.

A fact that he was just about to be thankful for on his walk home.

"Fire! Fire! Fire!" Someone shouted with pleasure. It was coming from around the block somewhere.

"What's going on?" Adrien was concerned. He knew what it was, but at least he had something to occupy his time.

An akuma has popped up all of a sudden. As he ran to the destination, Adrien can't help but wonder to himself why he almost never had to search for akuma's. They always seemed to be around at the same time as him. Did Hawk Moth know who he was or was he just an akuma-magnet?

But his thoughts were interrupted when he turned a corner and he suddenly saw only orange and red. And it was hot, like dangerously so. He had to close his eyes, it was coming close. Almost as if it were aiming for him.

He had no time to react, but suddenly all the heat went away as he fell himself getting lifted from the ground. Someone was CARRYING him.

He opened his eyes to see his partner holding him. She held a face of relief.

"Ladybug?"

Still holding him, she gave him a cute smirk and a wink. He wanted to kiss her so badly. But she gently placed him down before he made that mistake. And with that she was off.

He got a good look at the enemy. It was something far scarier than most anything they've ever faced. Something that pressed fear into the hearts of many a brave man. It was... A lawyer?

No, not just that. There was something more. His skin was red and scaly and he had horns. His suitcase had a skull on it and he blasted fire from his free hand.

"Who's the pyro?" Plagg asked as he flew out of his bad

"Not sure. Let's find out." He was needed "Plagg, Claws out!"

* * *

 **I'd like to point out, I don't hate lawyers, but I thought that joke would be funny. And of course I end the first chapter on the stereotypical "Hero saves hot love interest" part. Next thing you know, she'll be kissing him upside-down in the rain. I mean, she's pretty much his knight in shining white armor. And if I make you once go "AWWWWW" anywhere in this story, then I have done my job correctly.**


	2. Devil's Advocate

**Heyya All,**

 **Nothing much to say, just would like to say thank you to everyone paying attention.**

 **Btw, there are a bunch of Pokemon references in this chapter. Specifically Pokemon Go. But it's light, so you don't need to like it in order to enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Devil's Advocate

Ladybug made her way to the akuma. "So, what's up with you?"

"I'm Devil's Advocate!" His eyes burned fire-red "And the Devil wants you to burn!"

He sends a fire blast toward her and she quickly dodges. But she notices that the flames hit a store. This was going to become a problem. This akuma was especially dangerous to civilians.

"Also, Hawk Moth wants your miraculous's." The akuma adds to his statement.

She worried about the flames when suddenly he fired another blast at her, catching her off guard. But this time, she was pushed out of the way by a certain black cat. _And they say that one crossing your path is BAD luck._

"Chat Noir." She was happy to see him "Good timing."

"You should watch out." He comments "Don't you know Pokémon? Bug is weak against Fire."

"Now's not the time. This akuma is setting things on Fire."

"We should end this one quickly then." He remembers observing him before transforming. "The akuma is in the suitcase, I believe."

"Good job." She throws her yoyo in the air. "Lucky Charm!" It gives her a sword.

"What?"

"I have an idea, can you distract him for a minute?"

"Sure." Ladybug turns around and uses the sword to attack. Not doing too much against him since his skin is hard. "What is this thing supposed to do?" She asked confused

"Cataclysm!" Chat Noir used his move to break into one of the stores that was on fire.

Ladybug is having luck with dodging Devil's Advocate's attacks but that's it. Nothing she does to attack is working.

Chat Noir suddenly runs to her triumphant "Gotcha covered." He proudly handed her a fire hydrant he just got. "Switch?"

"Sure." Ladybug hands him the sword and he hands her the fire hydrant which she uses to block his next attack successfully. "You know how to use that thing. It seems to do nothing to him when I attacked him before."

"I know how to use it but the scales will be tricky to get past."

Ladybug notices something with her Lucky Vision. "Chat, the suitcase!"

"On it!" He ran off, listening to her directions.

She continued fighting his fire, but this seems to only get the angrier when his fire does nothing. But suddenly he realizes that a sword went through his suitcase.

Chat uses the sword to yank the suitcase from him and throw it to Ladybug who breaks it, releasing the akuma.

"Time to de-evilize!" She catches the akuma in her yoyo and purifies it. "Miraculous Ladybug!" She throws the sword in the air and everything turns back to normal. No more fire.

"Few. That was a close one." Chat relaxes

"Looks like Fire doesn't always beat Bug." Ladybug smirked, acknowledging the joke from earlier

"Well, you know my lady, he couldn't take the HEAT of THIS dark type." He tried to look badass while pointing to himself.

Ladybug laughed "You know, I would keep that boastfulness contained because remember" she gets up close to him, he starts to blush "Bug is super effective against Dark."

He was so surprised by the sudden movement to him that he suddenly felt his legs go out and fell on his rear. She just laughed again and waved. "See you later, Kitty!"

 _Or would it be Skitty_ , she wondered as she left. No wait, she remember there being a dark type cat somewhere. She remembers Purrloin and Litten. She then realizes that she might have to bring that up in her next patrol with him.

* * *

"She likes Pokémon too!" Adrien swooned as he got home.

"So what?" Plagg said annoyed "Plenty teens like Pokémon."

"But SHE likes it, Plagg. I mean, maybe we like the same starters, or maybe we can battle or trade. Or maybe..."

"Kid, relax." Plagg stopped him. "You're swooning and your nerding are enough on their own. You don't need to COMBINE them."

"Well, looks like you're going to have to deal with more nerding because the new update for Pokémon Go came out the other day."

"Oh god. I thought you were done with that!"

"Yeah, but now they have over a hundred new Pokémon. Generation 2."

"Over a hundred!? How many Pokémon are there."

"Over 800."

"800!" He was annoyed "You better not be dressing me up as a rat this time."

"His name is Pikachu"

"I don't care."

* * *

"God, where could this Houndour go off to."

"Leave it be. This thing is a DOG! So not worth our time."

Adrien simply ignored the complaints while searching. He found himself in the park. It wasn't long before the sun would officially be down. He wanted to make the most of it.

"GOT IT!" Adrien was so happy. He really did like dark types.

"Good, now can we GO HOME!"

Adrien was almost ready to listen to him until he checked his nearby screen. He gasped.

"What is it? Did you find that Chick-y thing or whatever?"

Adrien ignored what he called Chikorita, which he still wanted to catch "No, I found a LADYBA!"

"I hate you"

* * *

Adrian followed the footsteps one last time before he found himself shocked. The Pokémon completely left the nearby screen. He wasn't happy. However, that changed with a different sighting.

Ladybug was sitting on the nearby bench with some business guy. He recognized the man from earlier as the akuma victim. He seemed happy, as if all his worries were somehow carried away with the akuma.

"Thank you Ladybug." The man said as he left.

She then got up to leave as she noticed him. "Oh hey, fancy meeting you here."

"I was just searching for a Ladyba."

She laughed. "Pokémon Go, huh?"

He was mesmerized by her. "Um, yeah. New update."

"Didn't know that." She made a mental note to try it out. She hadn't played in a while. "What team are you?" She already knew the answer

"Instinct." He told her as Adiren. Plus, it was obvious.

"Valor." She responded then smirked "Looks like we're rivals."

"I don't take gyms often so I don't know."

"You know, I was the first one to take over this gym on the first day the game came out" she gave him the information. Obviously proud.

But that's not what he was thinking about. He remembered how she saved him earlier. When he was Adrien. She had saved Chat many times, but that one seemed different. There was a warmth to it. Hopefully not one that was just simply caused by the fire. "Thanks for saving me earlier." He said

"No problem." She sat down, obviously interested in starting a conversation. He would never refuse an offer from his lady. "You should be more careful."

"Will do." He wondered why he felt so shy. As Chat this was easy. Sure, he still had the crush but he could totally speak and flirt. And NOW he was having trouble. Maybe it was the mask that gave him the confidence. "You're pretty strong." _What was that, Agreste? You look like an idiot._

"I guess so." She was wondering a similar question. Why did she not feel as nervous talking to him? Sure, she got better at talking to him as Marinette, but this was far easier now than it was earlier that day. She also chalked it up to the mask.

"I'm sorry, I should go." He nervously starts to leave but she grabs his wrist.

 _She's so confident._ He thought.

 _Why the hell am I so confident?_ She thought

"Wait, don't go." She said. He turned to see that loving smile he loved so much. He stopped and tried to return the smile, not doing so well. "I hear you're a really big fan of me."

His blush was obvious and she was willing to stifle her laugh. If only he knew his idol were one of his closest friends.

His nervousness led him to repeat the conclusion that Marinette told him she'd tell, even if it wasn't true. "Only a few posters." It made no sense to the question being asked, and it was an good sign to how nervous he was

* * *

Plagg was happy. _Boy, this kid is Clueless_ , he thought, _I'm so winning this_

* * *

 **That chapter can also realistically be called "The one with all the Pokemon references." I can't promise I won't add more, but I'll dye down on it.**

 **As always, feel free to leave thoughts and reviews.**


	3. You Can Talk To Me

**Heyya all,**

 **My last chapter for the day, I'm having so much fun writing this. And I have some good ideas. Stay tuned.**

* * *

Chapter 3: You can talk to me.

"It's okay." She said. Marinette remembers words he said to her once. Hopefully, she could return the favor. "Look, if you're nervous, just breath, you can talk to me. The press won't know."

Of course, when Adrien said these words, he had no idea that Marinette was crushing on him and just thought she was worried about publicly making a fool out of herself. Ladybug also suffered from the same delusion.

Adrien didn't remember him saying those words to Marinette. So he unknowingly took his own advice. He took a breath and smiled to her. "I'm good." He smiled.

"Good."

He was curious about something. "So that guy, he was the akuma?"

"Yeah." She stated "He was a lawyer for a big business that is being sued for breaking environmental laws. His wife is against him in court and he actually doesn't believe his own side is right. He's been getting blamed for their actions since he's defending them."

"So what did you two talked about?"

"I gave him some breathing exercises that help with stress. I use them myself when I'm stressed." She smirks "Looks like I might have to teach you some."

"I'm good." He admitted "I just got caught off guard when I SPOTTED you here."

"Wow. Your puns are almost as bad a Chat's."

"Almost?"

"Well, I've only heard one." She had to play that up right. Didn't want her knowing that she heard bad puns from two lovable dorks at separate times.

"Yeah. How is working with Chat Noir anyway?" He was curious to know her opinion on him.

"He is such a loyal friend." She began almost instantly "He's quick witted, and can be funny when not making stupid puns."

"Yeah, I guess it gets under your skin, huh?" He was curious whether or not he should continue to make those puns. He loved them but often feared he was going to far.

"They are pretty funny." She admits "Though don't tell him I said that." He had to stifle a laugh "But mostly because he has good timing. Not because the puns themselves are any good."

"Oh I see."

"He's also pretty smart." She states "I'm usually the one to come up with plans, but he has some brainpower somewhere near those ears."

"Does he like being scratched behind the ear?" He knew the answer already obviously. And that was that he does. He was just reminded of the fact that he wanted her to do it more often.

"I think he does, but I don't do it too often."

"You should" he said quickly but quickly realizes to keep his mouth shut. He could only slightly hear Plagg laughing from inside the bag.

"You know, enough about me. What about you?"

He realized she really did want to talk. Ladybug was rather bored and it was lucky for her that she managed to find the boy.

"You sure you wanna hear about the social life of a model? It's mostly just photo shoots, lessons, and school." He obviously didn't think his life was that spectacular. Ladybug disagreed.

"You don't have anyone you can hang out with?" She already knew

"I do. My friends Alya, Nino, and Marinette. They're really something special." He smiles, while his eyes are dreamily thinking of them. She didn't know if she wanted to scream in excitement or go 'Awww' in how cute he was being.

She settled for a reply "Yeah. I've seen them around. Lady Wifi and The Bubbler, right?"

"Correct." Of course she remembered them. However, he had no recollection of her meeting Marinette. He wondered. "Have you met Marinette yet?"

"Maybe once or twice." She giggled at how easy it was to lead him off her trail. She decided to play with it a bit. "Tell me about her."

"Well, she has eyes and hair like you. Also rather strong like you. She stands up for others all the time. She's quirky and funny. I love being around her and she's such a loyal friend."

Ladybug noticed he used the same expression to describe her as she did for Chat Noir. She wondered if it meant anything.

"Well, she sounds wonderful." She remarked.

Adrien nearly had a heart attack when his phone just rang at that moment. He read it and his heart sank. "No!"

"What is it?"

"I have to leave." He was so upset over it.

"Well, I had fun." She seems pleased and he warmed up at her smile. "Maybe we can do it again sometime."

"How?"

"Maybe I can come to your place sometime. It's on my patrol route."

Adrien should've known that was inaccurate. However, he didn't notice because his heart fluttered too much. "Sure!" He said with the face of a child going to their favorite restaurant. But then he recompiled himself and repeated softer. "I mean, sure thing."

"Well then, see you then." And with a simple few movements with her yoyo, she was gone.

* * *

Adrien was too happy. Ladybug liked him. Both hims. But he wanted more. He knew it was a bit selfish. He already had twice her love since she has a good opinion about both sides of him. However, he wanted her to love him. He didn't care what side, he just wanted to be hers.

Plagg was happy that Adrien was happy. But he was far more happy about the fact that he was completely clueless.

* * *

Tikki on the other hand, was happy that Marinette was happy, but not so sure about her chances of winning. She didn't care as much as Plagg because Marinette was far more important than their silly competition. But even a magical, good-hearted, Ladybug fairy-god-thing can get competitive sometimes.

"I'm so proud of you." She said to Marinette as she detransformed in her room.

"Thanks Tikki." She was SO happy. She knew it was a little silly, but she kind of liked the fact HE was the one nervous around HER for a change. She liked having him around her finger.

But she had to remind herself to be careful. If she did actually keep hanging out with him as Ladybug, she'd have to remember to be careful for his feelings. She was his idol, one wrong move could mess it up for him.

And she really liked the talk they had. That nervousness she used to have around him was officially completely gone. It was cut down to a point where no one could actually notice it anymore, but it was still there. But apparently her mask was the final push she needed to be 100% comfortable around him.

* * *

 **Let's just say, the first chapter was called "confidence" for a reason. It'll be a theme.**

 **I'll get the next chapter of this story as soon as I can. It's not like the other story however where I'm going to get one or two chapters out a day. (By the way, if you're liking this, check out Model and the Panther, because it's one hell of a ride.**

 **Once again, thank you all. *Bows***


	4. The Video Game

**Heyya All,**

 **Thank you from the bottom of my heart for the follows, favorites, and warm reviews. I got two chapters for an update today. So please feel free to enjoy.**

 **Also, if you're liking this feel free to check out any of my other stories. Model and the Panther is one I'm currently adding chapters too. It's a really sweet story that can sometimes get a little dark at points. I'm also starting another story tonight, so feel free to read.**

 **Anyways, please enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Video Game

Adrien found himself surprised that Friday's test wasn't as challenging as he thought it'd be. Heck, they got their test scores back THAT DAY. Adrien wasn't surprised about his perfect score. But he still liked the satisfaction that came with it. Actually he was was more wondering about...

Suddenly he found himself bear hugged. As if someone was squeezing him so tightly.

"Agreste, you're AMAZING!" It was Marinette

"Oh hey, Marinette." She was quite happy and he always was happy that she was too "What's up?"

"I got a 92! Thanks to you!" She hugged him so hard. He keeps forgetting how strong she is.

"Oh good."

"Let me guess?" Nino said as he walked up with Alya. "Mr. Perfect got no question wrong."

"Well yeah." He smirked "But I guess I'm just good at it."

"Agreste, I'm treating you to cookies at my place after school." Marinette said. His face suddenly wore undying excitement. She knew his weakness. "You two wanna come?" She turned to Alya and Nino

Alya suddenly showed a sly grin "Nah, me and Nino have a date today."

"We do?" Nino suddenly felt a pain in his side. "I mean, we do!"

"Okay then." Marinette winked at her best friend, Adrien didn't notice.

"Meet you after school then." Adrien was excited. It was rare he was allowed sweets at home and Marinette would often spoil him. That's how she lured him in the first time they hung out.

Marinette was obviously excited. The idea of having two separate relationships with someone was fascinating. And if she could get Adrien to like her from this, that made it all so worth it.

* * *

"Are you going to play at all?"

"But your cookies are SO good"

Adrien sat on her bed eating cookies. He was obsessed with her cookies, and she loved his praise. So she just simply started to work on her computer for a second. Adrien noticed her actions and looked curious. "Um, Mari? What are you doing?"

"Setting up the PC. You wanna play?"

He immediately jumped from her bed. He gave her just about as big of a bare hug as she gave him earlier. "You're amazing!"

"I know." She handed him a controller. She knew exactly what game she wanted to play. "How about this game? I got it the other day." She held up a Ladybug and Chat Noir video game. This surprised Adrien.

"You have it!?" He was surprised she had it so quick. He and Ladybug got an early copy of the game because the game was based on them. But he didn't expect many of his friends to have it only a few days after its release.

"You betcha! I got to the store early the day of it's release." She smirked, having previously come up with this lie. She hadn't gotten a chance to break it in yet, so she wanted to.

"Can I be Ladybug!?" He didn't want to admit that he had the game too. But he was actually better at playing Ladybug than himself. Which he found ironic.

Marinette was surprised by this. "Um, sure."

"Thanks, Mari!"

 _Damn, why is so cute?_ She could helped loving the excited look on his face.

Her plan was simple, come up with something to say as Ladybug that would make him fall in love with her as Marinette. But what could she ask?

She didn't think it'd be too hard. She's already winning his heart through her cooking. She'd be surprised if she needed to push really hard. The guy was smart, but very gullible. She felt a little bad playing his emotions like this, but she didn't think he'd mind. Eventually, once Hawk Moth was defeated, she'd tell him her identity and he'd be totally fine.

Adrien, however, wasn't so much plotting as he was just winging it. He wanted Ladybug, but it's not like he cared what side of Adrien she loved. He wanted to be hers. But at that certain moment he was more concerned with defeating this boss. The video game company decided to have each boss be an akuma, but they made up each akuma. They didn't want to use the real akuma's for respect of the fact that they were actually victims. Most of these victims were thankful.

The two of them worked so well together at this game. Almost as if they've been playing it as a career; or second life. Each were impressed at the other's skill. They even quickly got passed the point that Adrien got to by his self.

Two Kwami's were holding in laughter based off how ironic this entire situation was. They both were having their thoughts on how much longer they'll take this bet, but it seemed to them that they might not have to worry about it much longer. The ways things were going, one was bond to find the other soon enough.

Marinette and Adrien noticed something interesting in the game. They both were unaware of this plot point, but one akuma had the power to create copies of someone. This said akuma is knocked out quickly, but not before making clones of Ladybug and Chat Noir. The boss battle was about defeating these two and getting to the akuma.

The Ladybug copy had her black and red colors switched, while Chat Noir's had a white suit instead. They were appropriately titled Miss Fortune and Chat Blanc.

"Woah." They both said at the same time.

"We got this."

"Yeah."

The two had the same emotions going through their heads. Could this happen to them? What if it did? What if it happened to him/her? They both didn't realize the other also had these thoughts.

It, at the very least, caught them off guard.

* * *

After Adrien left, Marinette sat on her bed and thought silently for a while. Tikki flew out. "Marinette, you okay?"

Marinette had to ask. "Tikki, can I get akumatized? Can Miss Fortune actually happen?"

"Yes." She was blunt "You most likely won't have to worry because the miraculous does act as some type of protection. But it's not 100% safe."

"It has happened before?" She asked "Another Ladybug."

"Yes. The miraculous was corrupted by an akuma. However, it did cause her to be a servant to the one controlling the akuma. She was too powerful for that."

"What happened?"

"She was saved." Marinette sighed a breath of relief "But not before she did some real damage."

"What kind?"

"Some things that her Miraculous Ladybug power wasn't able to fix." Tikki cheered up for a bit "But it's unlikely to happen to you, Marinette."

"Thanks Tikki." Marinette felt a bit better

"Don't worry about it." The Kwami wanted her to feel as good as possible "But Ladybug has someone to see, remember?"

"Chat?" She asked, cluelessly. "We don't have patrol tonight."

"No, the other blonde."

"Adrien."

* * *

 **So I, as of this moment, don't plan on this becoming a Miss Fortune or Chat Blanc story. But I think it's an idea that both characters should have to think about. It will play into the story a bit, but I don't see that being too much of a foreshadowing.**

 **However, I do have some ideas about the two characters being akumatized. But I don't intend on doing anything of it yet.**

 **On a different note; my fellow Ladrien fans will probably LOVE the next chapter.**


	5. Yes, Just Yes

Chapter 4: Yes, just yes

"That's an interesting story for another day" Plagg avoided the question well. The same one Marinette asked Tikki.

"But what if I need to know!?"

"Then I'll tell yah."

Adrien was annoyed. But decided to finish the conversation. He thought it best to clear his thoughts with some video games. He looked to the game he currently had in there. The same game based off their adventures. He didn't want to think anymore of that scene he and Marinette played through together. It'd only make him worry more about her.

He was pretty sure that if he ever got akumatized, his lady would save him. She has defeated him several times before when he was under the control of an akuma. He smiled at the kiss she gave him during the "Dark Cupid" incident when she had to do so to save him. But then he worries about what if it was her that got akumatized. He didn't know if he could handle her in a fight now, and if her powers were boosted by an akuma, well, it honestly was a scary thought.

Just then, he heard a knock. At first he swore it was Natalie checking up on him. But then he remembered that she was able to take off early that day. She had a close friend's birthday party to go to. Adrien was happy for her that she got the day off. Natalie was a big help to him and he felt she deserved plenty more times to just not worry about him. More than she already got. Plus, having the house to himself without her or the Guerrilla was a nice touch.

"Wait. Is the knock coming from the window?" He thought he knew who it was, but was surprised they showed up so soon. His shock didn't show up until he opened up his window to confirm the suspicion that Ladybug had come to keep him company. "Ladybug?"

"Heyya!" She held a warm smile and held her hand to her side "Just got off patrol and I was nearby." Adrien noticed that this must be inaccurate because they didn't have patrol that night. But he didn't think much of it. "Wanted to know if you needed company."

Adrien suddenly felt fear rushing over him as he suddenly realized that he didn't suspect she'd be coming. "Give me a minute. I'm not decent." He quickly slammed the window shut, realizing how obviously a lie that last part was. He quickly got away all his "collectibles" except a few posters because he did tell her he had a few.

Ladybug new exactly why he was nervous. She saw every piece of evidence as Marinette. She laughed and decided she'd be nice by not mentioning how obvious he's being. As he opened the window again, she played along. "You decent?"

"Yep. Come in." She remembered being in his room beforehand as Ladybug during the Simon Says akuma. As she jumps in, she acts like she's actually admiring the room for the first time, which works because the boy in none the wiser.

But she spots something near his couch that spots his eye. The game they played at her house. She smirks. "Oh, you got the game?"

Adrien turns red. How was he supposed to reveal how he got it without her catching on that he's Chat Noir. He remembered what Marinette said earlier. "I had to get up pretty early the day of."

"How far did you get?" She seemed curious.

So he told her. "On my own, not very far. But I was at a friend's house and we got a good distance in."

She knew exactly what he was talking about. She smirked when thinking of her next question. "Who do you like to play as?"

Adrien didn't think she'd ask. Was it that embarrassing? Plenty of guys probably play as Ladybug instead of himself, right? She was the main character. It would only make sense. And plus, she was needed to purify the akuma's anyway, so it made the game-play a bit easier. "Um, actually I play as you."

"Well, I appreciate that." She laughed

"You wanna play?" He asked

"Nah, I'm good." She didn't want him to notice how similar she played when compared to Marinettte.

"Oh. So you wanna just talk?" Adrien was unsure of what to talk about. What do you say to someone who's hiding their real identity from you. It was easier as Chat because they liked talking about akuma's or playing games when on patrol. "How is the whole balancing being a superhero and secrete identity thing?"

"It's interesting and challenging." She admits.

He could relate. "I'm sorry for the awkwardness. I wasn't prepared for you to show up."

"I can see that. It's okay." She still had something to ask him, but didn't know how to bring it up. "I hope I'm not getting you into trouble or anything."

"Nah, I'm home alone." He admits

"Oh boy. And if you're father knew you snuck a girl into your room." A smirk shows up on her face.

His face turned red "Well, I'm not so sure it's like that." He most definitely wanted it to be like that. "U-unless that's how you want it."

"You're funny, Agreste." There was something in the way she said his last name. It reminded him of how his friends would do it. "But do you think that I'm your type. I mean, for a model." She found her entrance to find out the info she needed.

"Well, I guess so. What did you think I was into?" He was more nervous here than he ever was.

"The whole stereotypical girl. You know the 'I have to put my boyfriend before me' thing." She didn't exactly believe this because she knew him better as Marinette. But Ladybug didn't.

"Quite the opposite actually." He admitted, somehow finding the courage to tell her more. "I tend to like girls who are independent, caring, funny, and confident. Nothing like the stereotypical girl."

She liked the sound of that. She also made sure to take notice of the fact that he used words to describe his ideal girl as he used to describe both versions of her. Caring and funny. But word that caught her eye mostly was the word confident. Boy, was past-Marinette a fool.

She wondered if Adrien already liked her. Marinette had all these qualities and he seemed to like being around her allot. Was getting him to love her so much easier than she thought? In a way, yea.

"That sounds really sweet, Adrien."

"Well, I'm a Hufflepuff apparently so..." he recalled the conversation from earlier in the day when his three friends convinced him to take the pottermore test. Because, as they guessed, they had each off the houses in their friend group. Marinette was a Gryffindor, Alya was a Slytherin, while Nino was a Ravenclaw.

Ladybug was quick to notice something he didn't. She pushed him out of the way as a box he hid on a high shelf came coming down. She barely pushed him out of the way.

"Thanks for that."

"I'm a superhero, remember?" She smiled sweetly and then she noticed the contents of the box that spilled out. All of his Ladybug "collectibles". She knew they were there, but Adrien was having a panic attack.

She laughed hard.

He spoke so fast, but she heard most of it." I'm sorry, you must think I'm a total loser. I wouldn't blame you if you left."

"No you're my friend. I'm not going to do that." She reassured the worried boy

He calmed down, but not so relieved "Oh. Friend." He said as if he was disappointed

Then it hit her with those words. It was Ladybug; not Marinette. She realized right then that this boy viewed her much more than an idol or celebrity. He genuinely loved her.

"I know it's really stupid, I know." Adrien continued to justify

And she did too. No matter who she was. Ladybug or Marinette, she loved him. And she knew exactly what she had to do.

"And it's really kind of embarrassing." Adrien was cut off by lips touching his. _She's kissing me?_ He thought. He was surprised but boy, was it worth the wait.

As she finished, his body was frozen stiff. She looked at him oddly, a bit worried. But those worries subsided when she saw a giant grin show up on his face. "Wow."

"That what you expected?" She smirked

"Yep." It was a highlight of his life. Hers too.

Meanwhile one Kwami was laughing inside a dresser. Neither teen noticed his laughs.

* * *

 **Here you go,**

 **Are you surprised I had them kiss so early? Don't worry. There's more to this story. And plenty more Ladrien to come. Stay tuned.**


	6. What To Call It

**Okay, so admittedly I was pretty tired when I wrote the end of this chapter and the next one. I'm not so sure why I didn't just come up with other stuff. But after some edits I think I got it to work. And at the very least, at the very least it'll expand the story a bit more. Though I'm warning you, they're pretty crazy.**

* * *

Chapter 6: What to call it?

She blushed. Not something he expected her to do, but cute none the less.

Adrien had not expected her to kiss him at all. It was all so UNREAL. After a long time of trying to get her to like him as the confident Chat Noir, somehow she fell for the shy kid below the mask. Without even knowing the difference between the two.

Ladybug was having similar thoughts. Had Adrien liked her this entire time, but just didn't tell anyone because it was her superhero form. Maybe she should've realized sooner. Boy, did this make her feel like Peter Parker. But she was loving it.

The two didn't speak but she brought him in for another kiss. He was hers now, and they both knew it at this point. And it was all either of them ever wanted.

It made sense that this is how it happened. He had a crush on her, and vise versa. It just made more sense to have the relationship between them be with her Ladybug side. She had no intentions of revealing her identity to him, so this was just the better option. Marinette was actually considering making Ladybug her main persona. She liked her much better at this point.

"God, I'm making out with a superhero." The boy obviously still not believing it. "This is every dork's dream."

She laughed "It ain't bad for me either. I'm making out with a model."

Both have imaged that day many times beforehand. And for both, it was better than they ever could've dreamed of.

* * *

After a while of this, Adrien was the first to stop it. "Wait."

"What is it?"

"How is this going to work?" He expressed his concerns. "Are we going to tell anyone? What are we calling this?"

She understood his concerns. She wasn't surprised either. "You know, maybe we shouldn't tell anyone about this?" She thought about how their friend's would react. Especially the ones who were still trying to set the two up. (*Cough* Alya; *cough* Nino.) "Trust me, it'd be a bad idea... But I still like this.!"

"Me too."

"And I guess for the 'how this'll work' part." She thought to herself "I mean, it's not like I can't visit you often."

"Yeah. That'll be fine." He says

They were each ignoring the "what do we call this?" question. It wasn't necessarily something they wanted to think about. They were both didn't like the idea of hiding their identities from the person they loved. But both of them, at this point, had the same mindset. "It's better this way."

"So...um." Adrien scratched the back of his neck "You wanna continue or do you want to watch a movie or something?"

Ladybug thought that maybe it was smart for them to take a break from making out. "Wanna watch Deadpool?" She was just thinking of that movie at the moment, "It"s a favorite of mine. It's really funny."

"Really?" Adrien was surprised. So that's what kind of humor she likes. He made a mental note to himself. "Yeah, I could go for Deadpool."

* * *

The next day brought with it actual good weather. Both teens were grateful. They actually were getting together at the Dupain-Cheng bakery, waiting for Alya and Nino. Neither felt like playing video games, so they both just sat and talked.

Marinette's head was constantly going through the events of the past night. Especially because the gorgeous face she was making out with last night was right next to her, and he didn't even know. But somehow, she kept her record of not getting nervous around Adrien going. Somehow.

Alya and Nino hadn't even shown up yet when they heard someone shout from outside "Where the **** are my Chimichangas!"

 _Oh no._ They were thinking in unison. It can't be. There's no way that the timing could be so perfect. No way Hawk Moth happened to see what they were up to last night. They really hoped this was just a really obsessed fan with a loud mouth and bad attitude.

It wasn't.

It was indeed an akuma. They could tell by the fact that the katanas he flung around slicing up everything around him. And even if THAT wasn't enough to prove the fact that it was indeed and akuma, they heard him reply "Also, I'm supposed to be looking for these things called 'Miraculous's.' Maybe you've heard of them? Ladybug and Chat Noir have them."

They both face palm. "I gotta go."


	7. Excuse to Break the Forth Wal

**You're going to either love this chapter or you won't. I won't blame you whatever you feel.**

* * *

Chapters 7: Excuse to Constantly Break the Forth Wall in a Chapter

Ladybug and Chat Noir showed up rather quickly. "Oh hey!" Deadpool called to them. "I should say, I'm a big fan of you two!"

"What are you doing?" Ladybug demanded to know

He looks around, still trying to find something "Well, first, I can't find any Chimichangas. But I guess I might have to give up on that." She turns to them "But also, and I hate to have to say this because I'm SO a Ladrien shipper, but I'm going to need your miraculous's."

"What the hell is Ladrien?" Chat Noir asked confused

It took a few seconds to sink into Ladybug's head what that comment was about. But as she realizes it she gets nervous. "Nothing!" She looks embarrassedly at Chat, who only looks more confused back at her.

"Ohhhh!" Deadpool realized something. "You didn't tell him yet, did you? Is it still supposed to be a secrete? Don't worry, I'll be quiet. Don't want to ruin the fan-fic writer's image."

 **Thank you, Deadpool. I appreciate that.**

"No problem, dude. I hope that lonely single guy cat is treating you well."

 **He is, actually! Wait! He's not a lonely single guy cat! I've had him for like three years.**

"Isn't that how long you've been single?"

 **Shut up! Don't you have two miraculous's to get?**

"Yeah, but I'm going to come back to that later" he faces the superheroes again

 **As I was saying!** Chat felt a bit upset due to the fact that that he thought his lady was hiding a secrete from him. But he brushed it off because they had to deal with this

"Why are you even working for Hawk Moth if you're Deadpool anyway?" Ladybug asked, curious

"Look, I know that I might be ruining some Secretes by trying to take your Miraculous's, but this is a fanfic so what happens in this story doesn't matter anyway."

 **'_'**

"I'm so confused" replied Chat "It's freaking Meow't."

Deadpool laughs "Ha! Chat and his Cat Puns. They never get old."

Ladybug rolls her eyes "Just shut it and fight!"

"Yes, M'Lady." Replied Chat

"Hey Kitty cat, have you thought about being a model. Because I mean, my god, you look good." He says as Chat attacks him, but misses

It was Ladybug's turn to try and attack. But again, she misses.

"You know, girl." Deadpool comments, making his voice girl-ish "You should be in fashion cause that outfit is amazing!"

* * *

The two keep fighting him, but they are getting no where as he keeps dodging and saying weird thing. Both of them get rather annoyed.

"That's it," Ladybug said, finally having enough "Lucky Charm!" She throws a Yoyo in the air and comes back with an envelope from Netflix. "A Netflix DVD?"

Chat looks at the DVD from her left side and looks oddly at it. "Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir?" He asked, confused "This is weird."

Deadpool looks at the DVD over their shoulders as if they were buddies. "Whatcha guys looking at?" He looks at the DVD. He gasps. "Oh my god!"

"What is it!?" They both replied

"I totally forgot about something!?"

"And what is that?" Chat asked, skeptical

Deadpool put his hand to his heart "True love." He hands Ladybug one of his swords. "Here you go! The akuma is in here."

Hawk Moth's symbol showed up on his face. "What are you doing!?" Hawk Moth yells at him

Deadpool merely responds by putting his finger to his lips, shushing him "Shhhh. Love is in the air."

Ladybug and Chat Noir look at him weirdly. Ladybug breaks the sword and releases the akuma.

Deadpool takes his hand out and shakes both of their hands. "It was pleasure to meet you both. I've enjoyed the experience of getting meet you."

"You too, Deadpool." Ladybug said, kind of truthful but unsure

"Yep." Chat said, still so confused

"Time to de-evilize." They watch as Ladybug purifies the akuma

"Oooh. Pretty." Deadpool states as he starts to turn back into a normal person. "Bye!"

Deadpool fades away, leaving only the person who got akumatized behind.

* * *

 **Hey, Deadpool here.**

 **So, I hoped you liked the chapter that I guest starred in. I know it was a rather short one, but I'm a pretty busy guy. I can't go around being in every single fanfic some kid asks me to be in. But I happened to be a fan of the show, so I decided to take the offer when the author of this story asked me to be in it. Btw, he's really grateful for you all who are reading the story.**

 **Honestly, I don't know if anything I did in this chapter will effect what goes on in the rest of the story, so you don't need to worry if you didn't like it. But maybe the whole Adrien hearing the phrase "ladrien" will come back. Who knows? I don't. I'm not the author. Ask him in the comments (or reviews or whatever you people do on this site.)**

 **And don't forget to Like and Subscribe.**

 **Wait, it's not called that? It's called Favorite and Follow, huh? Okay. Then you should do that.**

 **And now that I'm thinking about it, I want some food from a bakery. I'm starving.**

 **Well, see you all later.**


End file.
